It is a well-known practice of the treatment of pathologic syndromes by the use of antibodies (SU 1331508 A, A 61 K 39/00, 1984; SU 1730144 A1, C 12 N 7/00, 1992).
The disturbances in erection can be treated by regulation of the levels of cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) in the cavernous bodies on sexual stimulation (see Register of Pharmaceuticals in Russia, Encyclopedia of Pharmaceuticals (in Russian), Moscow, 2001, pp. 788-789). This approach enhances the relaxing effect of nitric oxide (NO) on the smooth muscles of the cavernous bodies and increases penile blood flow through the administration of a direct inhibitor of cGMP-specific phosphodiesterase Type 5. However, the duration of this effect is limited to 3-5 hours and the agent used (sildenafil citrate) is contraindicated to persons receiving nitric oxide donors or nitrates in any form.